paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
IT'S NEVERENING SUICIDE OR IS IT
September 3rd 2019 4:56 pm: Dan and humdinger were done with burying the bodies of the pup recruits Michael ( Marshalls cousin ), dale ( tucks old friend ) marcy, Carson ( chases cousin ) and Thomas ( skyes brother ) they drove to the tree where cole was murdered and saw a note on the tree it read: I KILLED YOUR PUPS RYDER AND SOME FRIENDS BUT I WILL KILL RUBBLE AND ZUMA NEXT CANT STOP ME IM BACK ALIVE HAHAHAHAHAHAH Humdinger: omg hes gonna kill Zuma and Rubble Dan: idk were gonna have to stop him somehow before he murders and sheds more innocence blood of the pups and others Meanwhile Ryder is at the lookout with the pups talking bout suicide and if they should give up and die but ryder doesn't want that Ryder: we can't commit suicide theres still a chance to live and find out why they killed themselfs Rubble: Ryder suicide would be better off for us Zuma: I agree with rubble I died and came alive only for more death to happen whats the point Marshall: suicide is the worst solution we don't need more death Chase: any suicide is just gonna devastate us more or make us feel terrible whats the point Rocky: I agree Tuck: me too Ella: so do I Eric: i 4th that Cameron: i 5th that Ryder: i think chase and marshall are right we shouldn't kill urselfs because we'll still feel awful we need to not give up and keep going The pups agreed and Ryder made it official Lane and Nick creep up to the bridge and damage the posts and ropes as the bridge unstabaly shakes vehicles are off the bridge Rubble: Ryder THE BRIDGE IT'S GONNA FALL ! Ryder: omg your right u and Zuma and rocky head to the bridge and fix it Zuma u stay under to catch the pups if they fall Pups: yes ryder Ryder: paw patrol is on a rOllie The pups head to the bridge not noticing Lane and Nick trapped the bridge Rubble: im fixing the posts and rocky fix the cables and Zuma be ready Rocky and Zuma: ok As the pups are fixing the bridge Lane walks up near it with Nick holding the remote The pups stare at then for a minute Lane: well well well look who we have here 3 pups wow it must be my lucky day Rubble angrily looks at Lane Rubble: you murderer you will pay for what u did to Zuma Lane: come get me ( he laughs ) Rubble charges toward Lane and almost gets near him but fail's Lane: now Nick pushes the button and Lane and Nick laugh as the bridge starts falling down with the 3 pups Rubble: ROCKY GET TO ZUMA HURRY Rocky: BUT WHAT ABOUT U I CANT LEAVE U Rubble: YOU GO FIRST ILL BE THERE SOON Rocky: ok Rocky jumps from the bridge onto Zumas hovercraft and makes it but the middle of the bridge starts coming down on the water and Zumas hovercraft as Rubble yells for rocky to get to safety Zuma: ROCKY GET DOWN NOW ! Zuma yells as Rubble and the bridge crashes on Zumas hovercraft rocky jumps into the water and survives but Zuma is the hit by a cable in the back and dies from being crushed as rubble hits the water and Ryder to swim under but is killed by a large piece of the bridge as rocky stays under crying and bailing He sees Zumas body chopped up with blood all over the waters surface and sees Rubble head decapitated and his body drowned into the water and rocky swims up with no injurys and yelps for help Humdinger: what was that Dan: look the bridge is gone and rocky hes in the water but wheres rubble and zUma Marshall: Ryder the bridge it's down and the pups are missing Ryder: omg ur right pups we need to find rocky rubble and zuma let's go u 2 look around the water u 2 by the bridge me and Ella will look at the trees let's go Humdinger: dan look it's rocky he survived Dan: I see him rocky were coming to get u hold on Rocky: Dan thank gosh ur here please help Dan pulls rocky from the water and drives the boat toward the dock and parks it Rocky: I was the only one that survived Rubble and Zuma didn't make it unfortunately I'm very sad and hurt about it Dan: i know rocky we all are but the best thing we can do is try to stop this madness u and the paw patrol Rocky: yes let's do it The paw patrol heads to the remains of the bridge and the 2 pups as Chase makes a report to Ryder Chase: Rubble and Zuma......they didn't survive the collapse they're dead Ryder: NOOOOO ( starts crying in pain ) The pups look at their dead friends as Lane and Nick murder 4 more people dead The next day the coffins are burried and the paw patrol are now hopeless with the loses of their pups and Dan and humdinger have depression and sadness and that leads to dan killing Lane and Nick off a cliff Lane and nick: please no They are knocked off and they die Dan: its too late im sorry it's too late The pups and Dan and humdinger and Ryder now stare at the ocean and bridge where it used to be as dan says a speech Dan: we are hopelessly losing too many and we fear that there is not much time to live so we sadly prononce that we will chose the path of suicide The pups and others agree as they stare motionlessly at their city that is now of silence Humdinger: will we ever see them again ? Dan: in heaven we will see them, in heven we will The end to be continued with part 9 Category:Paw Patrol Category:So much death Category:Many coffins more and graves Category:This place is becoming dead Category:The horrific secret Category:Lane and Nick returns Category:Murder and blood and violence Category:More death and Farewell speeches Category:Dan and humdinger Category:Mercedes sprinter black Category:Mecedes benz couple Category:Gore and depressing sadness Category:Bridge blows up so do 2 pups Category:Close call with marshall and chase Category:Eric and Cameron (the new pups) replacing rubble and zuma